


Под броней

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда его броня оказывается под угрозой, Тони вынужден открыть свою личность, после чего Стив меняет свое мнение о товарище по команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под броней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath the Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346356) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



> Таймлайн-АУ по Земле-616: действие перенесено из 60-х годов в 90-е.

Укрепленная дверь в бронированном хранилище была предметом, достойным изучения. Насколько Стив мог судить, в этом помещении использовались едва ли не все типы систем безопасности. Сканер сетчатки и отпечатков пальцев, голосовой сканер — все было в наличии. Под сканерами располагалась клавиатура. Не обычная цифровая клавиатура, а сетка с двадцатью шестью буквами английского алфавита, десятью цифрами и серией символов. Но вот что Стива заинтересовало больше всего, так это колесо по центру двери в хранилище. Пользуясь приглашением, он попробовал повернуть его и ощутил сопротивление, требующее недюжинной силы.

Стив удивленно взглянул на Железного Человека.

— Твоего босса устраивает, что он не в состоянии открыть собственное хранилище без твоей помощи?

— Мистер Старк мне полностью доверяет, — ответил Железный Человек. При упоминании имени работодателя в голосе его послышалось скрытое веселье. Как обычно. Стив задумался, какие же отношения связывают этих двоих? Железный Человек никогда не говорил о мистере Старке подчеркнуто вежливо, что казалось не слишком уместно, а еще легко раздавал обещания за его спиной. Но все же между ними существовало взаимопонимание — Тони Старк без колебаний выполнял любые обещания, данные его телохранителем.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Железный Человек, — укрепленная конструкция не так уж необычна, чтобы не найти при необходимости способ повернуть колесо и без меня. По-настоящему сдерживающим фактором является остальная система.

— Все, что требует такой системы безопасности, заставляет меня нервничать, — признался Стив. — За чем конкретно охотится ЦИИ?

— За экспериментальной установкой усиления энергии. Мистер Старк надеется, что однажды она может заменить угольную и ядерную энергию. Это наилучшая альтернатива холодному синтезу, — Стив не видел выражения лица Железного Человека, но его интонация выдавала улыбку. — Разумеется, мистер Старк финансирует исследования и в этом направлении.

— Насколько я знаю ЦИИ, их интересом явно движет не перспектива получения чистой энергетики, — мрачно сказал Стив.

— Даже если и так, агрегат им не поможет, — отметил Железный Человек. — Он не экспериментален в смысле «прототип», он экспериментален в смысле «пока не работает».

Стив удивленно поднял брови.

— Если не работает, то зачем он им нужен?

— Из-за того, как именно он не работает. Мистер Старк может использовать установку для усиления энергии, а может — для генерирования усиленных всплесков энергии предсказуемым или контролируемым способом. Но вместо этого установка высвобождает энергию через случайные интервалы огромными импульсами, — в тоне Железного Человека отчетливо слышалось разочарование. Он помедлил, словно успокаиваясь. — Если направить верный вид энергии в матрицу — она может стать очень мощным, хотя и несколько непредсказуемым оружием. ЦИИ знает, как стабилизировать матрицу. Хоть я питаю отвращение к их целям, у них есть несколько бесспорно одаренных ученых.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему мистер Старк держит ее под такой мощной охраной.

— Я просто надеюсь, что присутствие Мстителей не отпугнет ЦИИ, — ответил Железный человек. — Я не могу просить тебя оставаться моим телохранителем вечно.

Когда разведка донесла о плане ЦИИ атаковать «Старк Индастриз», Мстители несли караул посменно. Теперь наступила очередь Стива и Железного Человека, но остальные тоже были начеку.

— Еще и двух дней не прошло, — утешил его Стив. — ЦИИ всегда были слишком самоуверенны. Они не отвалят, если всерьез решили чем-либо завладеть.

В этот миг взвыли сирены.

— Можно было догадаться, — сухо резюмировал Железный Человек. — Не смогли устоять перед соблазном показательного вторжения. Однако я ожидал чего-то более изобретательного, чем просто лобовой удар.

— Это даже более нагло, чем обычно, — хмуро согласился Стив. — Что-то не так.

— Я зову остальных, — Железный Человек активировал коммуникатор.

— Надеюсь, они нам не понадобятся, — мрачно заметил Стив, и все же его терзало нехорошее предчувствие. Нестерпимо хотелось выскочить наружу и встретиться с врагом прежде, чем их с Железным Человеком заблокируют в этом тупике. Но они не могли позволить ЦИИ добраться до установки в обход их.

Именно поэтому он выжидал, ощущая как болезненно натянулись в ожидании нервы. Железный Человек уже оповестил команду и подошел к Стиву.

— Ты готов? — спросил он. — Служба безопасности получила приказ не рисковать чересчур. Они скоро будут здесь.

Стив с улыбкой обернулся.

— Добро пожаловать.

Мгновение спустя пехота ЦИИ в желтых комбинезонах ворвалась в помещение. Большинство из них держали в руках лазерные пушки, стрелявшие алыми лучами. Стив отразил выстрелы щитом и бросился на ближайшего солдата, когда заметил в руках некоторых солдат оружие, какого никогда прежде не видел. У него были дула раструбом и большие цилиндрические резервуары. Это было похоже на разбрызгиватель пестицидов. Солдаты даже не попытались атаковать Стива, а двинулись сразу в сторону Железного Человека и хранилища.

Стив пытался сдержать врага, но солдат было больше двух десятков, и некоторые сумели проскочить. Впрочем, Железный Человек вполне был способен постоять за себя, и люди ЦИИ не могли добраться до хранилища, пока их сдерживали Мстители.

Воздух в помещении вскоре нагрелся и наполнился специфическим запахом выжженного кислорода. Агенты ЦИИ, потеряв сознание, валились на пол. Их оказалось так много, что Стиву приходилось смотреть, куда ступать. Сколько же их еще?

Размахнувшись, Стив швырнул на растущую кучу вырубленных солдат еще одного. Краем глаза он заметил, что хранилище по-прежнему закрыто, но испещрено глубокими дырами. Странно. Лазерное оружие оставляет разве что подпалины. Поднырнув под пару лучей, Стив заметил, как Железный Человек уклоняется от струи жидкости из необычного оружия. Это было еще более странно — стиль Железного Человека обычно заключался в том, чтобы позволять броне гасить атаки, а не в том, чтобы уклоняться от них.

Прежде чем Стив успел додумать эту мысль, в коридоре громыхнул голос:

— Ваше оружие не может коснуться бога грома!

Стив усмехнулся — вот и остальные подоспели. И наверняка раскидали всех по пути. Стив отразил серию лучей и перекатился, уходя с линии огня. Он нашел идеальный угол и метнул щит. Щит завертелся, срезал три дула лазерных ружей, срикошетил о стену и потолок и вернулся в руки Стива. Агенты ЦИИ перевели взгляды на свое испорченное оружие,затем на Стива, переглянулись, отбросили бесполезные ружья и выбежали из комнаты. Это было плохой идеей — снаружи их поджидал Тор.

Стив быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться — ни один из поверженных соперников не шевелится, и взглянул на Железного Человека и двух его последних соперников. Оба они были вооружены странными устройствами. Железный Человек уклонился от одной струи, но...

— Эй! — закричал Стив, отвлекая внимание на себя, и швырнул щит.

Щит свалил второго агента, но было слишком поздно. Широкая струя окатила Железного Человека с головы до пят. Еще мгновение казалось, что ничего особенного не происходит — Железный Человек сбил с ног последнего агента и смял в ладони распылитель.

Потом Стив заметил слабый дымок от брони и бросился к нему.

— Не трогай меня! — предостерегающе поднял руки Железный Человек. — Это какая-то кислота.

— Она разъедает твою броню, — в ужасе выдохнул Стив, потянулся к нему и лишь усилием воли заставил себя остановиться.

— Хуже, — мрачно сказал Железный Человек. — Она вступает в реакцию с материалом брони, создавая еще более агрессивный растворитель, — он коснулся шеи. — Мне нужно снять это.

Через мгновение раздалась серия металлических щелчков, и Железный Человек снял шлем.

Стив моргнул.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони Старк криво усмехнулся, балансируя на одной ноге, чтобы снять ботинки.

— Я думаю, что ты заслужил право звать меня Тони, Стив.

Он избавился от железных ботинок, но теперь жидкость стекала по перчаткам и капала на пол, проедая в нем дыры.

— Сними перчатки, — сказал Стив. — Остальная броня крепче той, что на руках.

— Если сниму, не смогу коснуться остальной части брони, чтобы избавиться от нее, — буркнул Тони. Он снял более тонкую броню с одной ноги, и Стив сцепил зубы, заметив химические ожоги. Под перчатками они — лишь вопрос времени.

— Сними перчатки, — приказал он, подходя ближе.

— Они должны защищать меня, пока не сниму остальное. Кислота сожжет кожу быстрее, чем броню, — возразил Тони.

Стив помог с одним из элементов.

— Перчатки. Сейчас, — отрезал он. — Я могу драться с поврежденными руками, если придется. А ты изобретатель. Тебе нужна моторика получше, — Стив старался не думать о том, каково будет сражаться со шрамами на руках.

Тони не ответил, но отстегнул перчатки.

Куски брони, защищавшей пах, с лязгом упал на пол, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением, не заметив ожогов — помимо прочего, здесь располагалось несколько крупных артерий.

Стив содрал броню с обеих рук Тони прежде, чем собственные руки начало щипать, но когда потянулся к металлу на груди, Тони отступил.

— Пока нет, — сказал он, хотя Стив заметил морщины боли вокруг глаз. — Мне нужна запасная броня.

— Кислота почти проела металл, — возразил Стив. — Будет еще время надеть новую броню, когда снимем эту.

— Уже проела, — сдавлено сказал Тони, начиная бледнеть. — Но без нее я проживу всего несколько минут. Нужна запасная броня. Прямо сейчас.

— Тор! — заорал Стив и стянул собственные перчатки, когда кожу начало не щипать, а жечь. — Кто-то должен остаться с тобой, — мрачно сказал он Тони.

Тот посмотрел через плечо Стива.

— Тор, на верхнем этаже в моем офисе есть потайная комната, — быстро заговорил он. — В ней запасной костюм. Мне нужно, чтобы ты очень быстро принес его сюда.

— Воистину, это должно быть сделано, — сказал Тор, возникнув позади Стива.

Тони посмотрел Стиву в глаза.

— Он быстрее тебя, — воздух вырывался из груди короткими жесткими выдохами.

Стив взял Тони под локти.

— Сядь, пока не упал, — сказал он резко, помогая Тони опуститься на чистый участок пола.

Тут же образовалась новая проблема. Коррозийная жидкость вместе с металлом создавала комбинацию, которая не просто разъедала броню, а стекала все усиливающимся потоком. Тони вынужден был наклониться вперед, чтобы жидкость не попадала на другие участки тела. Стив мысленно поблагодарил провидение, что броня на спине Тони осталась нетронутой, иначе наклониться вперед означало бы ухудшить ситуацию с другой стороны.

Тони был пугающе бледен и рвано дышал. Он протянул руку и вцепился в предплечье Стива.

— Думаю, можно снять броню с груди, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Что изменилось? — спросил Стив. Его перчатки растворились, поэтому он снял капюшон и рубашку, используя их для защиты рук.

— Цепи уже растворились, — выдохнул Тони. — Все равно не работает.

Стив помедлил мгновение, а затем быстро снял броню с груди Тони и отложил в сторону. Когда он перевел взгляд обратно, дыхание сбилось. Большие участки на груди Тони были покрыты волдырями, на некоторых из них кожи не было вовсе, возможно, кислота добралась и до мышц.

Стив потянулся, чтобы сжать плечо Тони, но остановился, когда понял, что руки Старка были обожжены еще сильнее, чем ноги, хотя и не так сильно, как грудь. Стив крепко сжал в своих руках его необожженные ладони.

— Не отключайся, — резко произнес он. — Говори со мной. Расскажи... скажи, почему тебе нужна броня, чтобы выжить?

Тони поморщился, и Стив решил, что, возможно, зря спросил, но другой темы, чтобы заставить его говорить, придумать не мог.

— Одна из моих собственных наземных мин, — сказал Тони, спотыкаясь на каждом слове. — Осколок... шрапнель в сердце, — он смолк и сделал несколько коротких поверхностных вдохов.

— Шрапнель, — повторил Стив.

Кивнув, Тони чуть сжал его ладонь.

— Броня... заставляет мое сердце... биться, — с трудом проговорил он. — Оно слишком повреждено, чтобы биться само... долго... Броня заставляет его... биться нормально.

— Не мог согласиться на обычный кардиостимулятор? — спросил Стив, стараясь говорить непринужденно, но вряд ли получалось.

Тони наскреб сил на слабую болезненную улыбку.

— Слишком повреждено, — сказал он. Цвет его лица приобрел тревожные оттенки серого. — Недостаточно мощности... особенно для такой жизни.

Последние несколько слов были совсем невнятными. Тони закрыл глаза, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что это его собственное сердце перестало биться. Ладонь Тони обмякла в его руке, он начал заваливаться на бок — пришлось уложить Старка на холодный металлический пол. Устроив его голову и плечи у себя на коленях, Стив с облегчением нащупал пульс — слабый и очень неровный, он все же был.

— Где, черт подери, Тор? — громко спросил он, ощущая, что сердце колотится так, как не случалось даже в пылу битвы.

Ответа, конечно, не последовало. Стив прижал пальцы к шее Тони, следя за его сердцебиением. Он невольно задерживал дыхание всякий раз, когда перерыв между ударами сердца был дольше обычного. Тони не мог умереть, не сейчас.

Стив всегда знал, что этот человек под броней должен оказаться необычным, но теперь знал, что Тони Старк... Тони был более удивительным, чем он себе представлял.

Стив не мог потерять его сейчас, не после того, как у него появилась возможность узнать об этом человеке хоть что-то.

Он почти машинально убрал волосы со вспотевшего лба Тони. Тот выглядел полумертвым.

— Держись, — вслух сказал Стив. — Тебе бывало и хуже.

А бывало ли? Стив попытался припомнить другие разы, когда Железный Человек был ранен, и ощутил дрожь, осознав, как часто это бывало. Зная теперь о сердце Тони, он припомнил и десяток случаев, когда Железный Человек выглядел страшно ослабевшим, но каким-то чудом приходил в себя через несколько минут.

Оружие Железного человека могло перезаряжаться во время битвы, с броней на груди, должно быть, то же самое.

Как много раз Тони оказывался на грани смерти, а его товарищи по команде об этом даже не догадывались? Стив ощутил укол вины. Он должен был заметить. Как он мог проглядеть что-то настолько серьезное?

Стив не сдержал сдавленного смешка.

— Потому что ты не хотел, чтобы я — кто-либо из нас — знал, — взглянул он на Тони. — Если кто и может обманывать Мстителей столько лет подряд, то лишь Старк.

— Капитан! — раздался голос Тора, и Стив поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату вошел бог грома, весь в золотом и красном. — Я вернулся.

Он сделал пару шагов и изменился в лице, увидев их обоих.

— Во имя Одина, скажи, что я не опоздал!

Пульс Тони под пальцами еще трепетал, хоть и едва заметно.

— Не опоздал. Давай сюда, быстро!

Тор опустился на колени, положил костюм рядом и подхватил нужные части. Стив поднял Тони, позволив Тору закрыть спину пластиной. Затем положил Тони, и Тор установил грудной щит.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Стив, — пусть все получится.

Если нужно было еще что-то активировать, Стив знал, что никогда не сделает это правильно. Броня Железного Человека была невероятно сложной.

— Я не знаю, почему это так необходимо, — удивительно спокойно сказал Тор, — но если Железный Человек должен время от времени менять свою броню в тяжелых обстоятельствах, он бы не стал усложнять, — на этих словах две части брони соединились с металлическим звуком и серией щелчков.

Стив потянулся, чтобы снова проверить пульс Тони, но и так заметил, что его дыхание стало легче. Удары сердца под пальцами становились сильнее. Спустя мгновение ресницы дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

— Тони?

— Я в порядке, — он смолк и перевел дыхание. — Ну, по крайней мере мне больше не грозит сердечный приступ.

Он не сказал, но Стив и так знал, что касающаяся свежих химических ран броня — это ад.

— Тебе нужно в больницу.

— ЦИИ? — спросил Тони. Он оттолкнул руки Стива и поднялся на ноги.

— Доблестный Великан и прекрасная Оса при помощи охранников собрали их вместе, — заверил Тор. — Ты нуждаешься в отдыхе, друг.

— Тебе нужна медицинская помощь, — воскликнул Стив, когда Тони потянулся к остаткам брони. — Прекрати двигаться! Ты делаешь только хуже.

Тони хмыкнул, надевая костюм. Его повело, и Стив шагнул ближе, не позволяя упасть.

— Тони Старк не может идти в больницу с ранениями вроде этих.

— Тогда Железному Человеку придется, — категорически заявил Стив. — Они могут заняться тобой, не снимая шлем.

— Я в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, — заявил Тони, сделал шаг вперед — и упал. Только быстрая реакция Стива спасла его столкновения с полом.

— В больнице — разумеется, — хмуро сказал Стив. Тони не ответил. Стив не стал проверять пульс, будучи уверенным, что он просто потерял сознание. Неудивительно. Стив и сам довез бы Железного Человека в больницу, но знал, что Тор сделает это быстрее.

— Тор, доставь его в больницу.

— Он в надежных руках, — торжественно произнес тот, поднимая Тони.

Когда Тор ушел, Стив еще некоторое время смотрел на дверь. Потом обернулся к агентам ЦИИ, разбросанным по комнате. Пара из них пошевелилась. Для Тони он сделать ничего не мог, а тут еще надо было навести порядок.

Но ему это не нравилось.

 

***

 

Стив, Великан и Оса потратили много времени на то, чтобы передать агентов ЦИИ Щ.И.Ту, и поспешили в больницу. Добравшись, они не нашли сразу ни Железного Человека, ни Тора, но быстро выяснили, что Старк в операционной. Бог знает, когда именно ушел Тор.

Троим посетителям оставалось только устроиться на жестких больничных стульях и ждать.

Стив подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени, сжал кулаки. Он ненавидел ждать, ненавидел, когда не мог ничем помочь товарищам по команде.

Железный Человек. Тони Старк. Поскольку отвлечься было нечем, Стив вернулся мыслями к этому шокирующему открытию. И чем больше думал, тем больше смысла оно обретало. То, как Железный Человек порой веселился, рассуждая о своем работодателе. Степень научной проницательности, которой обладал человек, являющийся простым телохранителем. То, что никто не видел, как Железный Человек уводит своего работодателя в безопасное место перед битвой.

В ретроспективе это было очевидно, настолько очевидно, что Стив подумал, почему это не пришло ему в голову раньше? 

Много раз кто-нибудь из Мстителей говорил, что со всеми этими гаджетами Тони сам должен быть одним из них. Но, несмотря на все эти разговоры, они никогда не предлагали Тони Старку стать почетным членом команды или вроде того. Такое предложение даже никогда всерьез не обсуждалось, и, если быть честным с самим собой, Стив знал почему. Несмотря на то, что они уважали ум Тони и его приверженность делу, учитывая те сокровища, что он предоставлял в их распоряжение, они согласились без споров, что Мстители были героями, а быть героем — это больше, чем финансовая и интеллектуальная поддержка.

Они уважали Тони, но было и негласное признание того, что он отличался от Мстителей. Он был гражданским. Оставался вне линии огня. Имел телохранителя, заботившегося о его безопасности. Делал ставку на деньги, а не на действия.

Не было, конечно, ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть гражданским. Мстители существовали специально для защиты мирных граждан. Но если спросить любого из них, чей вклад стоил больше — Тони Старка или Железного Человека — они без колебаний назвали бы последнего.

Стив ощутил стыд. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что всегда был сильнее связан с теми, кто на передовой, чем с остальными. Он понимал, что не его вина, что он не знал правду, но все равно поморщился от воспоминаний о минутах, когда думал о Тони с пренебрежением.

Теперь выяснилось, что он рисковал жизнью больше любого из них. Был более предан делу, чем они могли представить. Что заставило человека, который мог выбрать любую жизнь, выбрать именно такую?

Стив думал, что знает Железного Человека неплохо. Они провели вместе немало времени в особняке Мстителей, пережидая вынужденное бездействие — достаточно, чтобы Стив мог назвать его не просто товарищем по команде, но и другом. Он думал, что Железный Человек не мог так сильно повлиять на его представление о Старке. Стив негромко фыркнул при этой мысли.

— Стив? — негромко сказала Оса.

Он посмотрел на нее и Великана, сидящих напротив. Не стал делиться своим открытием с ними — был не в праве говорить им то, что узнали они с Тором. И все же Стив надеялся, что Тони сам решит вскоре им открыться.

— Прости, задумался.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — улыбнулась Оса. — Железный Человек сильный. А повреждения не смертельны. Ему просто делают пересадку кожи.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, пусть и неискренне. Любая операция — нагрузка на организм, особенно коварна для того, у кого проблемы с сердцем. А судя по тому, что сказал Тони, его сердце было в худшем состоянии, чем можно было предположить. Слишком поврежденное, не имеющее достаточно мощности даже для обычного кардиостимулятора, как сказал он. Что заставляло Старка бегать при этом в жестяном костюме и бороться с суперзлодеями?

Именно поэтому, подумал Стив, он никогда не рассказывал. Не хочет жалости. Не хочет скидок. Хочет, чтобы можно было положиться на его силу. Хочет, чтобы ему доверяли. Ценили как члена команды.

Вошел врач, и все сидящие на стульях обернулись к нему. Он направился к ним троим. Стив подумал, несложно догадаться, кто здесь ждет новостей о Железном Человеке.

— Меня зовут доктор Гамильтон, — кивнул он всем троим. — Я оперировал мистера... хм, Железного Человека.

— Как он? — напряженно спросил Стив.

— Процедура прошла очень гладко, — заверил его доктор Гамильтон. — Мы вынуждены были сделать несколько пересадок кожи, но Железный Человек полностью восстановится. Он придет в себя после наркоза через час или два, и тогда вы сможете навестить его.

— Спасибо, доктор, — сказала Оса.

Врач улыбнулся.

— Рад помочь вам, ребята, — просто сказал он.

Если Тони был под общим наркозом, то как они могут быть уверены в том, что его личность защищена?

— Не хочется спрашивать, доктор, — сказал Стив, — но личность Железного Человека...

— Тор привел доверенного союзника, доктора Дона Блэйка, чтобы ассистировать, — ответил доктор Гамильтон. — Тор не смог сам остаться, но четко дал понять, что он полностью доверяет доктору Блейку.

Стив немного расслабился. Он не знал этого доктора Блейка, но раз Тор доверял ему, Стив был уверен, что личность Железного Человека под надежной защитой.

— Спасибо. Работать с людьми вроде нас, должно быть, сложно.

Доктор Гамильтон криво усмехнулся.

— Это и вправду особый случай. Мне нужно дать некоторые рекомендации по восстановлению Железного Человека, но я даже не представляю, кому будет целесообразно предоставить их в данных обстоятельствах. Обычно я разговариваю с родственниками или супругами, но не знаю, как соблюсти конфиденциальность в данной ситуации.

— Можете рассказать мне, — вызвался добровольцем Стив. — Железному Человеку пришлось открыть мне свою личность, когда он был ранен. Не думаю, что он будет возражать, если вы проинформируете меня о его выздоровлении.

— И ты — нынешний председатель Мстителей, — сказал Великан. — Будет правильно, если именно ты возьмешь на себя ответственность за него.

Доктор медлил еще несколько секунд.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Капитан, мы можем поговорить наедине?

После того, как врач закончил, Стив пробрался к Тони. Сейчас, когда они знали, что Железный Человек вне опасности, Оса и Великан решили пойти домой. Стив знал, что они вернутся прежде, чем Тони выпишут, но сейчас им нужна была передышка. Ему, пожалуй, тоже стоило вернуться в особняк, чтобы принять душ и поесть, но вместо этого он пошел в послеоперационную палату и теперь стоял, глядя на Тони.

Старк выглядел немного смешно в шлеме, нагрудной броне и больничной одежде. Выглядел он лучше. Ожоги на руках и ногах обработали и перевязали, но они были не слишком серьезны. Худшие повреждения скрывала броня — виднелись лишь бинты на плечах.

Странным образом, лежа на больничной койке, Тони выглядел роботом больше, чем когда-либо в битвах. Даже когда он был полностью закован в латы, личность и язык тела Железного Человека просматривались отчетливо. А сейчас... он был так неподвижен. Стив не замечал его дыхания, и броня вдруг показалась ему пустой и невыразительной. Инстинктивно он прижал пальцы к запястью Тони, нащупывая пульс. Сердце билось ровно и сильно.

Стив еще долго не мог заставить себя уйти.

 

***

 

Стив знал, что он назойлив, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Врачи хотели продержать Железного Человека в больнице еще как минимум день, но все же согласились, пусть и с оговорками, что ему будет удобнее находиться без шлема. Поэтому Тони переместили для восстановления в особняк Мстителей, место гораздо более удобное, чем его апартаменты в Старк Индастриз. Ему пришлось, хоть и с неохотой, открыть правду о себе Великану и Осе. Стив был рад этому, он не жаждал скрывать что-либо от товарищей по команде, хотя и сделал бы это по просьбе Тони. Они в ответ открыли свои личности, и Стив чувствовал, что демонстрация доверия сплотила команду.

Переезд Тони был к лучшему. Однако Стив был уверен — будь между ними расстояние побольше, то он сдержал бы этот порыв... заботиться о Тони. Но он жил тут же, в особняке, и эта физическая и эмоциональная близость, усиленная ответственностью, доверенной ему врачами, привела к тому, что Стив то и дело забредал туда, где находился Тони.

Когда он в третий раз прошел через библиотеку, тот поднял взгляд, отложил научный журнал и указал Стиву на кресло напротив.

— Если ты не можешь выпустить меня из виду даже на час, — сухо сказал он, — я предпочел бы, чтобы ты остался.

— Прости, — смутился Стив и сел. — Я знаю, что тебе бывало и хуже. Это беспокоит меня меньше попыток сложить воедино Железного Человека и Тони Старка.

— А эти двое так сильно отличаются? — поднял брови Тони. — Я не стараюсь действовать по-разному в броне и без.

—Дело не в твоем поведении. В другом... Я не понимаю... Ты и так много помогаешь. Зачем выходить на передовую?

— Это важнее, — просто сказал Тони, и Стив удивился тому, как легко он отодвинул назад свои достижения на научном фронте. — Но готов поспорить, что тебе нужен более развернутый ответ, — добавил Старк через секунду.

При всей простоте этого было достаточно, но Стив не отказался бы получить дополнительные объяснения.

— Если ты не против.

— За границей я стал свидетелем демонстрации одной из моих последних разработок оружия, — начал Тони. 

История была не слишком длинной, но увлекла Стива целиком и полностью. Тони же, казалось, забыл о слушателе уже через пару секунд. Он был поглощен воспоминаниями: сожалениями о профессоре Йинсене, горьким удовлетворением по поводу победы над человеком, посадившем за решетку их обоих, гордостью за дальнейшие дела Железного Человека — все это ясно отражалось на его лице.

— Я бы ни за что не догадался, — сказал Стив, когда Старк закончил. Это была история самопознания Тони Старка в не меньшей степени, чем история создания Железного Человека.

Тони моргнул, словно только сейчас увидел Стива, искривил губы в усмешке.

— Сперва я решил, что если представлю Железного Человека своим телохранителем, это будет неплохим объяснением того, почему он появляется там, где я. Но потом выяснилось, что это прикрытие удачно и в другом смысле. Со временем люди начинают считать его создателя скучным, кем-то вроде рекламного агента. Это помогает разделять личности в мыслях толпы.

— Кто-то еще знает правду?

Тони нахмурился. Стив вдруг подумал, а догадывается ли он, как явно отражаются эмоции на его лице. Возможно, он привык к тому, что его реакции скрывает шлем. А может — и Стив понадеялся на это — ему просто было сейчас комфортно.

— Хэппи Хоган знает. Хотя я был бы не против избавить его от этого знания.

Стив удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты ему не доверяешь?

— Конечно доверяю, — махнул рукой Тони. — Но знание того, что Тони Старк и Железный Человек — одно лицо, слишком много раз подвергало его опасности. Я выбрал такую жизнь, он — нет.

Стив не готов был согласиться с этим. Сам он не мог позволить себе знакомиться с новыми людьми не подвергая их риску — гражданские оказывались под прицелом лишь потому, что их видели рядом с ним. Но...

— Помочь тебе — было его решением, — подчеркнул Стив. — Как и остаться рядом с тобой, несмотря на опасность.

— Думаю, Хэппи чувствует ответственность за меня, — покачал головой Тони. — Я пытался убедить его, что в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, но это бесполезно.

Вспомнив события последней пары дней, Стив решил, что понимает Хэппи. Он подозревал, что Тони бросался в бой раненым и выходил из него раненым гораздо чаще, чем они знали. Но Стив промолчал, сейчас было не время для подобной беседы.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, какой стала бы твоя жизнь, не будь ты Железным Человеком? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Я не думал. Я и так знаю.

Стив нахмурился.

— Откуда?

Тони фыркнул.

— Я просто знаю себя, — сухо сказал он. — Я был умен, но беспечен. Или, быть может, просто считал себя неуязвимым. Когда я работал, то все время искал чего-то захватывающего. К моменту, когда поймал шрапнель в грудь, я был уверен в том, что делаю. И продолжил бы двигаться в заданном направлении, пока это бы меня не убило, тем или иным способом.

— Полагаю, теперь ты получаешь достаточно ярких впечатлений, — прокомментировал Стив.

Тони неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Ты удивишься, — он помолчал и дернул бровью. — А может, и нет. Ты проводишь в костюме даже больше времени, чем я. И не говори, что тебе это не нравится.

— Мне нравится помогать людям, — признался Стив. — Нравится убирать с улиц людей вроде Мандарина или Барона Земо, даже если они потом возвращаются.

— О, да ладно, — возразил Тони. — Я не говорю, что ты лезешь в драку только ради удовольствия, но разве не чувствуешь порой, как вскипает кровь, и адреналин обостряет все чувства, и ты все делаешь правильно, каждый удар находит свою цель, плохой парень падает, а ты только хочешь, чтобы это продлилось на чуточку дольше?

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, может, порой и...

Тони усмехнулся и рассмеялся.

— Я знал.

— Я был немощен слишком долго, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Иногда меня снова и снова поражает чудо, позволившее стать сильным.

Тони склонил голову набок.

— Я иногда забываю, что мы знаем тебя как Капитана Америку дольше, чем ты сам им был. Почти шестьдесят лет жизни и только пять или шесть лет жизненного опыта.

— Ну и хорошо, — с улыбкой сказал Стив. — Я не готов быть восьмидесятилетним.

— Для восьмидесятилетнего ты неплохо сохранился, — бросил Тони. — Такими темпами ты можешь жить вечно.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Кто хочет жить вечно?

Тони изогнул бровь.

— Многие. Как думаешь, кто из тех, с кем сражались Мстители, не хотел бы?

— Порой я думаю, что каждый, кто хочет жить вечно, в конечном итоге оказывается злодеем. Разве тот, кому не безразличны окружающие, может спокойно смотреть, как вокруг болеют, стареют и умирают близкие люди?

— Тор бессмертен, — напомнил Тони.

— Тор бессмертен по своей природе. Это не его выбор. Кроме того, он бог, к нему нельзя применять обычные стандарты.

— Вот на это я не рассчитывал, когда надевал броню, — сказал Тони. — Не был наверняка уверен в существовании бога.

— А сейчас? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Сложно поспорить с очевидной реальностью Тора.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Знаю. Но в первую очередь я был ученым. Я так мыслил. Магия и мифы по-прежнему меня нервируют.

— Большинство людей считает, что там что-то есть, — махнул рукой Стив, — способное подарить каждому из нас утешение.

— Существует нечто, что больше любого из нас. Человечество. Люди. Жизнь. Сознание. Зачем что-то большее?

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Зависит от человека, я думаю...

 

***

 

Спустя чуть больше недели после ранения Тони в особняк Мстителей позвонил Ник Фьюри и сообщил, что они решили освободить пару плененных агентов ЦИИ в надежде, что те приведут Щ.И.Т. в свою штаб-квартиру. Еще он спросил, не хотели бы ли Мстители поучаствовать в операции, раз уж именно они захватили агентов?

— Вы проинформировали мистера Старка? — спросил его Стив, хмуро глядя в монитор. — Это же за его работой велась охота.

Тони ничего не говорил, но Стив не мог себе представить, чтобы Старк упустил шанс уничтожить еще одну ячейку ЦИИ, особенно после их намерения украсть одно из его изобретений.

Фьюри фыркнул, закусил кончик сигары.

— Связь Старка с внешним миром прервалась на каком-то курорте в Южной Америке.

Стив моргнул. Курорт в Южной Америке? Он видел Тони на кухне за обедом часа два назад. Он не успел бы сесть на самолет за это время. Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Фьюри, но вовремя понял, что Тони Старк, разумеется, не мог обнаружить перед всеми свои ранения и вынужден был выдумать подходящую историю.

— Знаю, ты считаешь, что он должен быть более обеспокоен своей безопасностью после крупномасштабного нападения на лабораторию, — сказал Фьюри, по-своему расценив затянувшуюся паузу. — Вы, ребята, захватили пешек, а не организатора, а значит, преследование не окончено. Но, полагаю, будь у тебя его деньги, ты бы тоже не сильно не волновался.

— Думаю, мистер Старк уверен, что его люди справятся с ситуацией, — возразил Стив.

— Его люди и Мстители, — отметил Фьюри. — Слушай, так вы хотите или нет?

— Да, — твердо сказал Стив. — Когда вы их выпустили?

— Час назад, — усмехнулся Фьюри. — Высылаю краткую информацию об операции, встречаетесь с моими людьми через час, — он отключился, не озаботившись прощанием.

Стив неодобрительно покачал головой, затем распечатал четыре копии файла и отправился искать остальных. Все они были в гостиной, где Хэнк и Джен пытались ознакомить Тора с «Секретными материалами». Асгардец выглядел озадаченным, скорее оттого, что Тони поминутно находил несостыковки в эпизодах, которые Хэнк и Джен использовали для примера.

— Они предназначены для развлекательных, а не научных целей! — раздраженно говорила Джен, когда Стив вошел в комнату.

— А я и не прошу научной точности, — спорил Тони. — Но разве трудно открыть обычный учебник? Десять минут исследований — и можно избежать грубейших ошибок.

— Хэнк, Джен, Тор, — окликнул их Стив. — У нас меньше часа, чтобы встретиться со Щ.И.Том, если мы хотим угнаться за ЦИИ, — он передал им троим распечатки.

Тони нахмурился и выхватил бумаги из рук Джен.

— Есть ли хоть одна стоящая причина, по которой ты не назвал мое имя? — спросил он, просматривая документы.

— Ты еще восстанавливаешься.

— Я уже достаточно восстановился, — сказал Тони, не переставая читать.

— Врачи рекомендовали избегать растяжений и травм минимум две недели, в противном случае ты можешь потерять трансплантаты кожи, — возразил Стив, вздернув подбородок. — Это неизбежно в бою. А если ты не переделал броню, чтобы они могла выдерживать данное химическое...

— Я знаю, в чем моя слабость, — отрезал Тони, взглянув на него. — И знаю свои пределы. Я справлюсь.

— В этот раз мы справимся без тебя, Тони, — резко бросил Стив. Тони едва заметно вздрогнул, и Стив мысленно чертыхнулся. — Мы можем дать тебе время на выздоровление.

Странная тень появилась в глазах Тони.

— Это мой бой. Они гоняются за моей технологией.

Стив нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем Тони умолчал.

— Ты попросил нашей помощи.

— Я попросил помочь, а не вывести меня из игры! Я вполне могу справляться со своими обязанностями.

— Я не спорю. И если бы мы шли за Мандарином или Думом, я бы принял этот аргумент. Но мы вчетвером можем справиться с ЦИИ. Дай себе возможность восстановиться.

— Некоторые раны никогда до конца не заживают.

— Эти заживут!

Тони просто посмотрел на него. Стив понял, что он видел координаты встречи, и если решит явиться туда без них, то явится. Что на Земле могло удержать Тони? От каждого упоминания травм Старка становилось только хуже.

— Тони, — наконец сказал Стив. — Я жду возможности встать в один строй с тобой сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Но прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не ходи в этот раз. Клянусь, мы вызовем тебя, как только потребуется.

Стив видел, что Тони колеблется. Потом он ссутулился и отвел взгляд.

— Ладно, — сказал он, бросив бумаги на кофейный столик, а затем развернулся и вышел, не произнеся больше ни слова.

— Кажется, я все испортил, — пробормотал Стив.

Джен положила ладонь ему на плечо.

— Думаю, он беспокоится, что мы попросим его уйти из команды теперь, когда знаем о сердце.

— Но я об этом вообще ничего не говорил! Его сердце повреждено уже много лет. Он не стал слабее от того, что мы об этом узнали.

Джен пожала плечами.

— С его точки зрения, мы узнали и поэтому выбросили его из миссии.

— Он получил другие травмы, — со вздохом ответил он. — Но они его, похоже, не заботят.

Джен только улыбнулась.

— Нам лучше поторопиться, — сказала она. — Мы же не хотим опоздать на свидание?

Они направились в ангар Квинджета, а Стив все бросал взгляды через плечо, словно ожидая, что Тони наблюдает за тем, как они уходят. Он постарается объяснить все, когда они вернутся. Стиву претила сама мысль о том, что человек, который был рядом в самые отчаянные моменты, верил, что он ничего не стоит только из-за своего сердца.

Сердце, подумал Стив, было самой ценной его составляющей.

 

***

 

Выяснилось, что база ЦИИ не так уж и близко. Щ.И.Т. и Мстители преследовали их больше суток, пока наконец не прибыли в штаб-квартиру. После короткой встречи для координации плана, их объединенные силы напали на базу и захватили научного руководителя и почти — но не всех — ученых и технику. Операция прошла как по маслу, но Стив все ждал, что Железный Человек появится в самый ее разгар. Он пообещал ждать их звонка, но они не выходили на связь больше суток. Достаточно долго, чтобы заставить нервничать кого угодно.

Поэтому когда Стив вернулся в Особняк, он тут же пошел проведать Тони. Сперва заглянул в серверную. Потом проверил гостиные. Лаборатории. Спальню Тони. Его нигде не было.

Неужели Тони все же отправился за ними? Или ушел только что? Или с ним что-то случилось? Стив вернулся в серверную и проверил сообщения, но ничего не нашел. В отчаянии он пошел искать Джарвиса и нашел дворецкого за уборкой библиотеки.

— Джарвис, ты не знаешь, где Тони? — Стив не мог скрыть тревоги в голосе.

— Мистер Старк стал немного беспокойным, сэр, — Джарвис застыл с книгами в руках. — Кажется, он договорился поужинать с девушкой, чье имя я, боюсь, не расслышал.

Стив нахмурился. Если Тони, по официальной версии, должен быть в Южной Америке, как он может позволить себе появиться на людях? Что это за женщина? Она же не пришла сюда за ним, не так ли?

— А ты не знаешь, что это за женщина?

— Мистер Старк заехал за ней, — сказал Джарвис с легким оттенком неодобрения в голосе.

Стив только вздохнул. Можно ли вообще Тони садиться за руль? Не слишком ли велика нагрузка для пересаженной кожи на груди?

— Он не сказал, когда вернется?

— Нет, сэр.

Стив так и думал.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

Он вышел из библиотеки, принял душ, переоделся и спустился в кухню. Во время позднего ужина не мог не бросать то и дело взгляд на часы и на дверь, ведущую в гараж.

Девять часов. Десять. Стив бездумно листал телевизионные каналы, продолжая поглядывать на часы. Когда время перевалило за одиннадцать, он подумал, только ли насчет ужина договорился Тони?

Он нахмурился. Бог знает, был ли Тони достаточно здоров для этого. И как он объяснил девушке наличие брони? А как он раньше объяснял это своим любовницам? Стив был уверен, что их за это время было минимум две. Он снова посмотрел на часы. Наверняка Тони скоро будет дома. Наверняка.

В 11:17 почти бесшумно открылась дверь в гараж. Послышались шаги Тони по паркетному полу. Стив поднялся с дивана и пересек гостиную, когда Старк направился к лестнице.

— Тони.

Тот не вздрогнул, но резко обернулся.

— Стив, — выражение лица немного смягчилось. — Ты вернулся. Как все прошло?

— Гладко. Что ты делал вне дома?

Тони нахмурился.

— А есть причина, по которой я должен сидеть дома?

— Кроме той, что ты сейчас в Южной Америке?

— Было несложно сфабриковать документы о моем возвращении, — сказал Тони. — У меня есть некоторый опыт по защите своей личности.

— Но не по защите себя самого, судя по всему.

— И что это значит? — ощетинился Тони.

— Ты уверен, что стоит ходить на свидания в твоем состоянии? — едва слова слетели с языка, Стив пожалел о них. Разве он не выучил этот урок еще до миссии?

— Я могу справиться с автомобилем, ножом и вилкой, — резко бросил Тони.

— Я беспокоюсь не о ноже и вилке, а о том, что за этим последует, — о господи, что он нес? Личная жизнь Тони — точно не его дело!

— Что, думаешь, я переспал с ней? — недоверчиво спросил Старк.

— Тони... — начал Стив. Ему нужно было как-то вернуть контроль над этим разговором.

Тони оборвал его.

— Я не хочу этого слышать, Стив. Я не идиот, чтобы рисковать выздоровлением ради обычного секса. А вернулся поздно, потому что даже если никого не трахал — нужно чтобы люди так думали, — он фыркнул. — Тони Старку необходимо поддерживать репутацию.

— Я просто беспокоюсь, что ты переборщишь, — попытался объясниться Стив.

Тони уставился на него, на секунду сжав губы.

— Ты всерьез считаешь, что я настолько слаб? Неужели я окончательно потерял твое уважение?

— Конечно нет! — возразил Стив. Почему в последнее время у них никак не получался нормальный разговор?

— Может, Тони Старку вообще не полагалось твое уважение? — напряженно спросил Тони. — Может, это все был Железный Человек? Прости, если человек в костюме тебя разочаровал, Стив, но не все из нас могут обладать физической вершиной человеческого совершенства. Некоторым из нас приходится иметь дело с тем, что досталось от природы, — он отвернулся от Стива и быстро взбежал по лестнице.

Стив медленно подошел к лестнице, но не пошел следом, а присел на нижнюю ступеньку.

Похоже, в последнее время он просто не мог сказать Тони ничего правильного. Говорил все время не то! До того, как он узнал, что Старк и Железный Человек — одно лицо, такой проблемы не возникало. Да и первых пару дней после этого — тоже.

Но чем больше времени он проводил с Тони, тем сильнее беспокоился о его травмах. Неужели он действительно думал, что Тони слабый? Человек, которого нужно защищать? Бог свидетель, он нуждался в заботе — его реакции на любое упоминание невозможности работать ранили его вдвое сильнее, чем если бы он был здоров. Но означает ли это, что он и правда потерял уважение к силе Тони?

Стив потер лоб. Он никак не мог понять, как умудрился увязнуть в этом болоте. Он просто хотел, чтобы с Тони все было в порядке, чтобы он был счастлив, снова научился улыбаться и смеяться. Хотел узнать, каково это будет — сражаться рядом с Железным Человеком сейчас, когда ему уже не нужно так много скрывать от Стива. Хотел видеть усмешку, которая сквозила в голосе Железного Человека, разделять веселье с Тони, когда Железный Человек отзывался о себе в третьем лице. Хотел узнавать своего друга снова и снова, вести длинные разговоры за обедами, хотел... он хотел...

Стив тихо застонал, когда мозаика сложилась. Он хотел слишком многого, вот чего он хотел. Если все остальные и знали что о Тони Старке, так это то, что он заядлый бабник. Хотя, быть может, все было и не так, учитывая слова Тони о поддержке репутации. Но даже если и так, никогда не было и слабого намека об интересе к мужчинам.

Покачав головой, Стив медленно встал и пошел вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Он помедлил и посмотрел на дверь Тони. Не хотелось идти спать с этим спором, этим напряжением между ними. Из-под двери Тони виднелась полоска света.

После короткого колебания Стив повернулся и направился к его двери. Тихо постучал. Последовала пауза, достаточно длинная, чтобы Стив начал волноваться, что Тони не ответит, но затем его пригласили войти. Стив повернул ручку и переступил порог, ощутимо нервничая. Пара последних разговоров с Тони были не слишком удачными, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы хоть этот закончился нормально.

— Стив, — холодно поприветствовал его Старк. Он сидел на кровати в пижаме с книгой в руках.

— Тони, я пришел... извиниться. Прости. Клянусь, я не думал, что ты слаб. Все, что я хотел сказать, было неправильно понято. Я просто... — он помедлил, пытаясь убедиться, что сейчас скажет все верно. — Я беспокоюсь о людях, которые мне небезразличны. Порой даже сверх меры, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы выяснить, сколько опеки ты можешь выдержать.

Тони, казалось, немного расслабился. Он отложил книгу и сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Это выглядело как приглашение сесть рядом, и Стив сел, повернув голову, чтобы видеть Тони.

— Прости насчет подачи относительно доставшегося от природы, — сказал Тони.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ты был зол.

Тони фыркнул.

— И напуган, — признался он.

— Напуган? —переспросил Стив. — Чем?

Тони не смотрел на него.

— Боялся разочаровать тебя.

Стив удивленно моргнул.

— Как ты вообще можешь разочаровать меня?

— Дай сосчитаю варианты, — сухо сказал Тони. — Но сперва давай сосредоточимся на том факте, что Железный Человек не так неуязвим, как ты думал.

— Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, — улыбнулся Стив, — но я никогда не думал, что Железный Человек неуязвим, независимо от того, кто был в броне.

Тони едва заметно улыбнулся, явно не убежденный. Стив искал способ выразить свои чувства.

— Тони, — начал он, положив ладонь на его руку, — когда я не знал о личности Железного Человека, то не думал, что это открытие может изменить мое представление о нем. О тебе.

— Но изменило ведь, — мрачно сказал Тони.

Стив сжал его руку.

— Не так, как ты подумал. Я знал, что ты смелый, но не знал глубины твоего мужества. Знал, что ты предан делу, но не знал всей силы этой преданности. Знал, что ты фанатично работаешь, но не знал, что движет тобой. Знал, что умеешь видеть перспективы, но не знал, насколько ты увлечен этим.

Тони смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. Стив надеялся, что это к лучшему.

— Я знал тебя только отчасти, но не имел представления о том, насколько ты... удивительная личность.

Стив почувствовал, как горят щеки, но заставил себя продолжить:

— Я знаю, что был слишком назойлив, но это не потому что думал, будто ты не сможешь справиться со всеми вызовами этого мира. А потому что не хотел представлять себе мир без тебя.

— Надеюсь, простишь, — ответил Тони с необычным выражением лица, — но я понял все не так.

А потом он наклонился и поцеловал его.

От удивления Стив на мгновение замер. Он не старался, чтобы Тони услышал так много в его словах, но не сожалел об этом. Поцелуй был сладким, теплым и неторопливым. Они изучали друг друга. Стив позволил себе скользнуть глубже, наслаждаясь теплом, разливающимся по телу.

Пожалуй, он был бы не против, чтобы это длилось вечность, но в конечном итоге все закончилось. Глаза Тони, когда он немного отстранился, были намного темнее прежнего. У Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Не думал, что ты этого хочешь.

Тони криво усмехнулся.

— Хотел почти с первого дня, — он поцеловал его снова, на сей раз быстро. — И даже большего.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще.

— Посмотрим, что можно с этим сделать, — сказал он и добавил: — После того, как ты восстановишься.

Тони недовольно зарычал, но даже сквозь поцелуй Стив чувствовал его улыбку.


End file.
